Truth or dare the cast
by Likefiftychai
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC :D   Its a new truth or dare fic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. It begins in a studio

Hey Im Emily. Also known as vampiretdifreddyfangirl! :D ok I want to put a story on this account already, but sadly I don't have any good story ideas. *sits in shame corner* So Im going to do a TRUTH OR DARE SOTRY! YAY. This doesn't mean that this is a bad idea, it means I can be a little lazier in the writing it department.

This is for TDI characters. Emily billy chef an chris are included. HI shall now take you to the studio!

Duncan: why are we here?

Me: cause I want you to be here.

Courtney: Is this in the contract.

Me:… yeah sure whatever.

Noah: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Me: well dear Noah you see you are all officially in… A TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC!

Tdi cast: OH CRAP! SOMEONE HELP!

Me: ha no use of that.

Noah: Oh come on Emily please?

Me:… no *kisses noahs cheek*

Noah: dang.

Me: ok guys we need some truths an dares, cause lets face it this chappy sucks.

Noah: uh, yeah sure REVIEW!


	2. I bitch you

YAY I GOT REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS *hugs all reviewers*

Well on with my awesome story!

Me: YAY REVIEWS! Ahem, first review is from maui girl 808. She has a truth for Noah!

Noah: do you like being the runt of 9 kids? Why?

Noah: No, I don't like being the runt. It's because being the runt means being treated like the baby of the family, when sadly I'm the smartest of them all.

Me: aww its ok Noah *kisses his cheek* you are my baby though.

Noah: *blushes* damnit women.

Me: *giggles* well Thank you very much Maui girl 808. I really appreciate the review. Hope to hear from you again soon! *waves* anyway, our next review is from. Your Mum 3 an they have some awesome stuff. Both truths and dares! Yay!

Dares: Cody: kiss Noah.

Cody: WHAT! No, no way!

Me: *holds up stick* oh and for the record this is my weapon of choice.

Cody: *gulps, kisses Noah quickly*

Me: I love that couple, but in this story, Noah is mine *huggles Noah* an now for your mum's second dare!

Courtney: lock her in a closet with Trent and see what happens.

Me: I like that one. *shoves Courtney an Trent into a closet, locks it* there. No for her truths!

Eva: who do you like?

Me: an she has given me special instructions not to take no one as an answer.

Eva: uh…. I like. *mutters something*

Me: what was that?

Eva: I like Geoff ok? That's why I was only mean to Bridgette when I came back.

Bridgette: that does explain a lot.

Me: indeed. Anyway Your Mum's last truth of the day!

Izzy: why in the world are you so crazy?

Izzy: well its fun! I was born this way an I like who I am.

Me: an we all love you for who you are Izzy.

Izzy: YAY!

Me: well Thank you Your Mum for all the truths an dares, please review again! Ok Now we have a review from The 'dashing' miz! They have a lot of stuff for us. An its juicy! YAY!

Duncan: who do you like better Courtney or Gwen?

Duncan: uhh. I umm…. I like Gwen better. Shes not a bitch to me… all the time.

Gwen: aw *kisses Duncan*

Me: Oh just you wait Gwen.

Gwen: let Cody kiss you, full on the lips.

Gwen: WHAT?  
Cody: I love you Miz! *Kisses Gwen, Duncan has to pry him off*

Me: aww so cute!

Cody: *happily dreamy face*

Me: now to make that go away

Cody: Let sierra kiss you.

Cody: WHAT?

Sierra: YAY *kisses Cody*

Me: *smiles happily* I love this story! Anyway now for an awesome dare from Miz.

Make Eva and Geoff go on a date, and Make Zeke and Bridgette go on a date. None are allowed to leave the date or the get shocked.

Bridgette/Geoff: WHAT!

Eva: *blushes slightly*

Zeke: Oh crap eh. Geoff I promise you I won't make a move.

Geoff: you better not.

Me: GET GOING! *shoves them into a separate room where tables are set up for them* we shall check on them again later, but for now lets do our last dare with Miz. Then make sure Courtney hasn't killed Trent.

Trent: You must go an hour without mentioning the word nine or playing your guitar. Or I get to sick a crazed fangirl on you.

Me: BRING HER OUT! *an Intern with dark red hair an green eyes comes out with a cage, he is my intern an I name him Alex*

Alex: here ya go Emily.

Me: Thanks alex. *opens cage* Everyone this is Magenta. Trents craziest fangirl.

Magenta: Hi everyone. *waves.*

Me: she maybe my assistant later on… anyway lets go check on trent a Courtney. *puts collar an leash on magenta. Opens closet, finds Courtney an trent making out*

Courtney: huh?

Trent: what?

Me: trent you have a dare, no saying nine or playing your guitar for an hour, or Ill release magenta on you.

Trent: who?

Magenta: *lunges at trent foaming at the mouth muttering things like 'let me have your baby' 'I love you' 'marry me'*

Me: that's Magenta.

Trent: *backs away fearfully into wall.*

Me: anyway That was the last of Miz for now Please do review again! Ok we have our last reviewer for the night. Monster! There first dare is for Trent to go on a date with Courtney!

Courtney: YAY! *grabs trent an runs off to a table in another room*

Me: on that note lets see how the other four are doing. *opens door to there room, Geoff is charred, Bridgette is just sitting talking with zeke, an Eva is just sitting quietly looking concerned at Geoff.*

Me:.. ok then. Anyway I'll need to save the next dare for last, cause we need Courtney an trent for it.

Cody, you must Kiss sierra, not the other way around. An with FEELING!

Sierra: I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEWERS YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

Cody: *gulps, Kisses sierra an actually gets use to it*

Me: ok ok, I get it you don't hate her anymore, break it up you two!

Cody: *glares at me slightly*

Me: meh to you. Anyway the next dare is For Alejandro.

Alejandro: Kiss every girl but heather.

Me: *snaps fingers an Courtney Eva an Bridgette are back in the room, trent comes in aswell, only to be glomped by Magenta*

Alejandro: sorry Ladies, but it is a dare. *kisses all the girls, earning faints from Sadie an Katie, an slaps from gwen Courtney an Bridgette.*

Me: HA! I love that dare. Anyway its time for the very last dare of this chapter.

Courtney: kiss Trent an beat up Duncan.

Me: No permanent damage on Duncan Or Ill kill you.

Courtney: MEH *kisses trent, then starts hitting Duncan*

Me: aw love, aint you a bitch.

Noah: Yes yes it is.

Me: *kisses noah* I bitch you.

Noah:… I bitch you too?

Magenta: ok well Emilys busy so Ill say it. GOODBYE THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AN PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND AGAIN!


	3. YAY

HOLLY SOUP CANS! I got a lot of reviews for chappy two! :D Once again I Love you my reviewers!

Id like to make a note though, a few actually. 1 you can now dare me, Alex, an Magenta. 2 Please I'm an open person to all fanon, but Noahs mine! Well in this story ;) 3 you are allowed to kill characters I can revive them. 4 ON WITH THE AWESOME STORY!

Me: HEY! I love you guys soooooo much! I already have 9 whole reviews an it hasn't even been a day!

Noah: it hasn't? *groans* we're never leaving are we?

Me: Whatever gave you the impression you would leave in the first place?

Duncan:… shut up.

Izzy: WHEEEEEE *jumps up and lands in Noah's arms*

Me:… You're lucky you're my buddy Izzy. Anyway now we have some dares from Smart Ice Princess.

Smart Ice princess: Dare 1: Noah: Go out with Izzy for 10000 years and name yourself nizzy.

Me:… *sighs* Sadly I'm not gonna allow the time. Until the end of this chapter, or a dare involving someone else. Other then Cody, cause there's gonna always be one of em.

Noah: *sighs, goes an sits next to Izzy* Do we follow Geoff an Bridgette's example *points thumb behind him where Geoff an Bridgette are making out*

Me: Uhhh… yeah, cause the times shorter.

Izzy: WOO HOO! *starts making out with Noah*

Noah: Wait I was being sarc- *gets cut off by Izzy kissing him*

Me: HA! *coughs* ahem. Anyway onto the next one!

Smart Ice Princess: Cody: Go out with sierra an love her fangirl-ness.

Cody: WHAT! No I refuse t-

Me: *holding metal bat, looks to camera* What I have a lot of weapons of choice…s.

Cody:… fine *sits by sierra, who eeeees in glee an sits in his lap*

Me: ok Next dare from Smart Ice Princess.

Smart Ice Princess: Sierra: try not to be so fangirl-ish!

Sierra: but… its who I am!

Me: too bad, be less you!

Sierra:… Do I still get to be a cody stalker?

Me: well its just says less so, yeah. But no using his toothbrushes or eating off his plate anymore!

Sierra:… fine! *cuddles cody*

Me: ok now her last dare is for Courtney.

Smart Ice Princess: Courtney: sing boyfriend kisser by yourself.

Courtney: gladly! *glares at Gwen*

*music starts*

Courtney: Boyfriend kisser!  
I thought she was my friend,  
But now it's time to diss her!  
Sure we had some fun times,  
But I'm not gonna miss her now!  
Boyfriend kisser!  
You're gonna get  
What's coming to you  
If it's the last thing  
I ever do-oo-oo!  
That's right!  
That's right!  
That's right!  
That's right!  
Let's go a little back:  
We captured Duncan in a sack.  
And had a laugh attack  
When we stretched Heather on the rack!  
All those times you made me smile,  
You wanted my man  
All the while!  
Duh! It was so obvious.  
Boyfriend kisser!  
You're not my new sister!  
You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!  
Boyfriend kisser!  
You're gonna get what's coming to you!  
If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!

Me: yeah wonderful good job… sit your ass down. Anyway Thanks for the awesome dares Ice Princess, so now lets do your truths!

Smart Ice Princess:Izzy: are you mental?

Izzy: WELL DUH! IM IZZY AN I LIKE IT WOHHOOOOO!

Me:…. Well there's your answer. Anyway here is the last truth from Smart Ice Princess.

Smart Ice Princess: Duncan: can you date to Courtney an gwen without the other knowing?

Duncan:… not really, Both of them would get to suspicious.

Courtney: got that right.

Magenta: Can I read the next one?

Me: sure! I need to go get Alex anyway. *runs off*

Magenta: Ok well our next reviewer is James95 He left stuff for both chap 1 an two so we have a lot from him! YAY! Ahem his first truth is for trent.

James95: Trent: do you have a mental problem? I mean you acted really crazy on TDA and don't blame it on your grandfather's death

Trent: NO I do not have a mental problem *large siren goes off*

Duncan: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?

Magenta: EMILY HAD IT INSTALLED LAST NIGHT, IT GOES OFF WHEN SOMEONE LIES!

Trent: OK OK IM MENTAL!

Siren: *shuts off*

Duncan: wait, Magenta why aren't you going trent crazy?

Magenta: Emily put a shock collar on me, If I attack trent without it being a dare… or being told too I get zapped. ANYWAY! Next truth!

James95: Courtney: Do you actually like Duncan because looking at TDDDI and the end of TDA, the only times that he had a chance of getting the money, you were all over him

Courtney: YES I liked Duncan! UHH IM CALLING MY LAWYERS!

Magenta: You do that. *looks to camera* Emily but a bomb in her PDA itll go off when she trys to call her lawyers.. so-

BOOM!

Magenta: now. Anyway more Truths from James95!

James95: Bridgette: What does your relationship with Geoff lack? because there must have been somthing Al Burromuerto (that's Alejandro's surname which translates into dead donkey) and the pole had that Geoff didn't.

Bridgette: It wasn't what they had, its what I didn't. An the poll was an ACIDENT DAMNIT! But what I didn't have was will power an my geoffy poo! But now I do! *tackles Geoff*

Magenta: cute. Anyway, next truth!

James95: Tyler: How do you feel about Lindsay always forgetting your name? You must say this in front of her

Tyler: uh well *looks at Lindsay* kinda hurt, I mean forgetting my names one thing, but she thought it was ALEJANDRO! That was the worst part, but I love Lindsay an if all it takes for me to be with her is her not to remember my name it's a million time more then worth it.

Magenta: AWWWWW  
Katie/Sadie: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lindsay: I LOVE YOU TYLER! *tackles tyler*

Magenta: ok well James sorry but your last truth is a little unclear, can you please review again an make it a little more specific? But now its time for your dares!

James95: Leshawna: Rip out Heather's hair extensions and repetitively pat her bald head.

Leshawna: James where ever you are you are awesome. *tackles heather an rips her extensions out, then starts patting her head* hey look I'm a drummer!

Magenta: NICE ONE! Ok next dare!

James95: Gwen: Lock Sierra, Cody and Noah in a closet for an hour (sorry Cody and Noah) and see if it makes a threesome.

Gwen:… ewwwwww. Ok *shrugs, then throws the three into a closet*

Closet: noah: what the hell? Am I paried up with EVERYBODY or something? I thought that was duncans job!

Duncan: hey!

Magenta: *snickering* nice one, lets skip ahead to see what happens *snaps fingers, its suddenly been an hour, opens closet, cody an sierra are making out, noahs rocking back an forth in the corner* ok well this is interesting

Me: NOAH! *tackles him* oh my poor baby!

Magenta: ok while Noah de traumatizes himself, lets do the next dare, one that Emily an I truly love you for James, Im serious you are awesome for this one. You are the first to make it to our fave reviewers list!

James95: Everyone (after the hour in the closet) except Courtney: Tie Duncan and Courtney up, not near each other and as Lindsay starts insulting her (Lindsay rules! Boo for her leaving TDWT) shave her head and throw buckets of green jelly on her continuously for five minutes

Me: YAY! *ties up duncan an Courtney*

Lindsay: Courtney you're a huge meany an your fashion sense makes chef look like Celeon dion, (sp?) an your annoying an whiny an a total heather wannabee! *this keeps going for a while*

Everyone else: *throwing buckets of green jelly at Courtney*

Courtney: AHHHHHHHH

Me: *shaving her head* hold still!

*five minutes later*

Courtney: *curled up in a ball shivering an crying*

Me: music to my ears. Anyway we have two more dares from James, then itll be on to another reviewer.

James95: Alejandro: Kiss Ezekiel. Like you mean it, Bridgette and Geoff style

Alejandro: WHAT NO I REFUSE!

Magenta: *tazes him* an here is my weapon of choice.

Alejandro: EY! Fine! *starts kissing zeke*

Me: Zeke is probably soooooooooooooo confused right now. Anyway lets do our last dare from James95

James95: Owen: Declare your love to Justin.

Owen: but I love Izzy!

Me: DO IT!

Owen: ok, ok fine. *looks to Justin* I LOVE YOU!

Justin: sorry I only date beautiful people.

Me: *to Duncan* he didn't say only girls

Duncan: *snickers*

Me: anyway Thank you James95 your dares an truths were awesome! Please review again!

Magenta: well now its time for some one we had last time aswell. YOUR MUM 3!

Me: YAY HI YOUR MUM!

Your mum 3: Sadie and Katie: How did you guy meet?

Katie: oh our moms were friends when we were born

Sadie: yeah an we were born close together so we are almost the exact same age!

Katie: yup! But we've basically known each other since birth.

Me: interesting… moving on!

Your mum 3: Noah: DARNIT! JUST GET WITH CODY AND MAKE ALL US FANGIRLS HAPPY! *cough* That is not a truth..So..Uh, what's your biggest secret?

Noah: like Im telling.

Me: I WILL!

Noah: NO DON'T!

Me: noahs biggest secret is HE'S EXTREMELY TICKLISH! *gives ^y^ face*

Noah: *blushing* ERRR *tackles me*

Me: NEXT TRUTH!

Your mum 3: Beth: Did you ever break up with Brady?

Beth: know, we're still going strong. The pole thing was a joke.

Me: I KNEW IT!

Gwen: know you didn't.

Me:… BE QUIET!

Izzy: I love that show.

Me: me too… anyway now for the next truth!

Your mum 3: Justin: Are you gay or bisexual? Ive been wondering..

Me: so have I. So have I.

Justin: Im bisexual, cant keep this beauty classified for only one gender now can I?

Me: yeah sure 'beauty' anyway Its your mums last truth, then dares!

Your Mum 3: Tyler: So, you were the head / captian of your class in kindergym?

Tyler: YUP! Im very flexible! *tries to do a back flip, ends up in a heap*

Me: ouch… DARE TIME!

Your mum 3: Noah: Kiss Emily!

Me:… Your Mum is officialy added to our fave reviewers list!

Noah: ok *kisses me*

Me: next dare! *tackles noah*

Your Mum 3: Geoff: To make Eva happy..MAKEOUT WITH EVA LIKE YOU DO WITH BRIDGETTE! And mean it!

Eva:… Your mums made it my fave reviewer list two.

Geoff: uhhh ok I guess, sorry bridge. *starts making out with Eva*

Me: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAY

Magenta: yeah that is one of her fave couples anyway next dare!

Your Mum 3: Sierra: IM THE BIGGEST TOTAL DRAMA FAN, NOT YOU! *cough cough* So, err..I dare you to be locked in a room with Owen..After he just finished alot a beans!

Owen: YAY BEANS *starts shoveling beans into his mouth*

Sierra: AHHHH! Cody hide me!

Me: *grabs sierras arm an throws her into room with owen, locks it* don't worry the room is smell proof.

Cast: *sigh in releaf*

Alex: *wearing a gas mask an carrying two more, whispers in my ear*

Me: opps. *put on gas mask*

Magenta: *does the same.*

Owen: *farts*

Cast: OHH GOD

Gwen: *coughing* I thought you said it was smell proof.

Me: Yeah, no. it hasn't been installed yet.

*hour later after smell dies down*

Alex/me/Magenta: *take off masks*

M: last dare from Your Mum 3!

Your Mum 3: Chris: I dare you to go out on a date with Chef, and act nice.

Me: I like that dare.

Chris:…

Me: HA *shoves chris an chef into date room*. An don't worry if hes mean his collar will shock him.

Cody:.. what collar?

Chris: OWWW

Me: that one. Anyway Thanks Your Mum 3! You've been AWESOME!

Magenta: an heres our last reviewer another returner, THE 'DASHING' MIZ!

Me: YAY! WHATS UP MIZ!

Miz: Bridgette- eat 1 hot dog!

Bridgette: WHAT NO!

Me: *waves bat around.*

Bridgette: fine *takes hotdog an eats it* ohhh I feel sick. *runs off to barf in a plant*

Me:… well then, NEXT DARE!

Miz: Dj- throw a bunny like a football and get it into CHef's cooking pot

Dj: WHAT! NO I CANT HURT BUNNY LIKE THAT!

Me: DO IT!

Magenta: *tazes DJ*

Dj: *crying, throws bunny into chefs pot like a foot ball, then runs to the pot to make sure hes ok*

Me: poor bunny. Well lets get another Dare from Miz!

Miz: Trent-Say nothing but 9 for one hour in a room with Courtney, and no making out

Me: nice. *throws them in a room* :D I love this story! Anyway NEXT DARE!

Miz: Owen- Let Chef suck out all your fat...allthough that seems like a favor, CHef gets to pick out his tools (Smiles evilly)

Me: *shivers* that's a lot of sucking… well lets go cheffy!

Chef: *groans, grabs a vacuum cleaner*

Me: please do this in another room. *pushes them into another room* Next!

Miz: Even though we all know you hate what you said in the first season, welll besides eva

Zeke: uh oh *pulls toque down*

You have to repeat word for word what you said in the first season, to Eva, in a locked room (:D)

Me:… that pure evil. THANK YOU MIZ!

Eva: come on home school. *drags him into another room*

Room: quiet, then lots of crashing sounds an screaming.*

Me: HA!... next Dare!

Miz: Heather...& Gwen- Dress up like the other one for 2 hours and act like them, not how you think of them, but how impartial judges thinks of them.

Me: aww man, ok Miz Im gonna make it so all next chapter they have to do this cause this chappys almost done. So next dare!

Miz: Duncan-Get kicked in the groin...bye a pro soccer player

Me: poor dunkie. BOB COME HERE

Bob: Yeah?

Me: go kick Duncan in the groin.

Bob:… ok *kicks Duncan in groin*

Duncan: shriveled on ground*

Me: HA! Next dare.

Miz: Noah-GO ah hour without being sarcastic.

Noah: NOOOOOOOOOOO ok.

Me: lol nice.

Magenta: next dare!

Miz: Izzy-Let doctors experiment on you to find a cure for the crazy (XD)

Izzy: YAY *gets on a stretcher an is wheeled to an experimenting room.*

Me: next chapter we'll see if it worked. So sadly its time for our last dare of the night. *looks down sadly*

Miz: Lindsay-Let magenta (or whatever) play dress up with you, as in you get a makeover

Lindsay:.. OK! *runs after Magenta, who went to the dressing room*

*one hour later*

Magenta: NOW PRESENTING… LINDSAY!

Lindsay: *wearing blue jeans, her bandanna and a red t-shirt*

Me; that took an hour?

Magenta: yeah, we wanted something simple, but different.

Me:.. ok then. Well sadly that's all for tonight. I love you guys, please review. Goodnight!


End file.
